A Devil in Disguise
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: Maka Albarn: A sweet, kind, shy, gentle and smart girl. The one who wouldn't even hurt a fly. The one that if you won't handle with care would eventually break. Soo fragile... But not everything you see is always what it seems to be. KiMa. AU. Old Tittle: A Monster in an Angel's Clothing.
1. Prolouge

Fanfic

A Monster in an Angel's clothing

Soul Eater (AU)

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing.

**AN:**So let's start with the warnings! Horay! /shot.

I want to warn you about,

Language

Slight Violence

OOC-ness (Out Of Character-ness)

Long Updates.

Now that that's done, I would like to thank you for simply clicking the story. Also sorry for being inactive for soooooo long, BUT IM BACK! xD also, I type on my phone, so don't expect perfect grammar and spelling. Oh, the warnings go on the whole story. Anyway, on with the Prolouge!

Summary:

Maka Albarn: A sweet, kind, shy, gentle and smart girl. The one who wouldn't even hurt a fly. The one that if you won't handle with care would eventually break. Soo fragile... But not everything you see is always what it seems to be. KiMa.

**Prolouge**

_Sweet?_

_Kind?_

_Shy?_

Gentle?

_What Bullshit._

It was utterly annoying. It made her seem so weak... Sure she may look and act-yes _act- _ like that. But she was soo far from that. But what else can she do? It's either doing that or her effort in changing schools would be pointless.

She's not weak... but she guess you can call her that...

Running away from -something- you cant-or rather wont- accept is a sign of weakness right?

But what can she do? It's just simply, utterly impossible to believe. Who would have thought that sweet Maka would have done _that? _She's no far from a criminal. If you knew, you not want to even come near her.

Why can't they just understand?

_Why won't they just understand me?_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Sorry for the wait! But seriously, typing on phone that wo 't cooperate with you is hard. And I really don't know how to start the story at all... Anyway, let's see what magical things I can come up! So on with the story!

Chapter 1

"Oh Albarn~!" An annoyingly high p tched voice rang through Maka's ears as she not-so peacefully sat in the library while reading. It was currently lunch and she hoped for some peace and quiet (In fact that was the whole reason why she decided to go to the library) but apparently, someone decided to ruin it.

"Y-yes Deihl?" Again with the stupid stuttering. Oh how she hated it. Can someone remind her why she needs to fake it again? Oh right. For the sake of acting. She's just too good at it that it's just second nature to her now.

"Will you be a sweet and buy me some juice from the canteen? I'm really thirsty, but I'm to tired to get it my self. Please?" Tired? More like lazy. That was Kim. Kim Deihl, one of the popular kids in this school. Maka has to admit that Kim is great at sports, but she's as lazy as a pregnant dog.

"O-oh... I would be glad to help. Please rest and don't over work yourself." She replied in a small voice, feigning concern.

"Oh, here. I knew that I could count on you!" Kim smiled cheekily while giving Maka the money that she would need to buy the juice. She stood up gracefully before giving a polite timid bow while muttering an "I-I'll be right back..." before going out of the library.

_'That annoying brat.' _Was all she could think. Just because she was _nice _it doesn't mean that anyone could just make her do anything. It was now official. Kim Deihl was now in her mental _Black List . _She let out a small, barely audible, growl as she walked down the hallway. Why did she agreed anyway? That girl should learn to do things by herself.

_'Bitch'_

Oh how she would love to just swipe out her little black pocket knife, that was currently hidden in a small black bag strapped high up her thigh, under her skirt and away from curious eyes, and using it to _litteraly _cut of the brat's smile before shoving it into the pathetic girl's eye. Then she would just be standing there, watching the girl in her pitiful state while screaming in agony -screams that comes out from her non-existence lips-until she'll finally gets bored and end the other girl's life with a slash on the neck...

What? Just because she's all nice and shit doesn't mean that she would be inside her head. Come to mention it, she doubt that anyone could last in her head if one was to enter it and know all her thoughts. It's just utterly impossible.

Some may be wondering on why on earth she would go to extreme measures just because of making her buy something once. Well she would gladly enlighten you,

First of all, this is not the first time she was asked by Kim to buy something.

Secondly, She, Maka Albarn, _hates _being told to do something, with the intensity of a thousand blazing suns.

And last but definitely not the least, the canteen is Goddamn fucking far from the library.

Maka sighed.

She just recently moved to this school. Just this year to be exact. It was currently in the middle of the school year. This school is called 'Shibusen', one of the well known private schools in Death City. Truth be told, she used to go to a simple public school before so she could be with her best friend, Soul 'Eater' Evans, but apparently, things didn't go well.

Oh, she was finally at the canteen. She hurriedly bought an apple juice for Kim (she already knew what to buy since this isn't the first time she was asked to run an errand for Kim) and decided to buy herself a sandwich and a bottle of water for lunch, since she's already here. She immediately walked back. She unwrapped the sandwich that was covered in tissue and held it in her right hand, using her left to carry the drinks. As she walked back, she began eating.

_'Geez, I could cook better'_

By the time she got back at the library, the sandwich was now reduced in to nothingness. She drank her water as she spotted Kim talking with a girl with long brown hair, to be specific, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré. A girl great in academics (But not as great as herself of course) and she's also Kim's best friend.

Maka rolled her eyes as she watches the other two girls squeal about some boy. She closed her eyes and have a sigh before opening them again. She placed her half empty bottle of water on the table near to her before finally approaching Kim.

"U-uhh, Deihl..." Maka masked her bored expression with an apologetic one. Kim finally seemed to notice her presence. "S-sorry if I took too long. I ran as fast as I can, but t-the line by the canteen was long. I'm really sorry for making you wait." _Lies. _She took her sweet precious time in going there and coming back. In fact, there were only two person in the line when she got there. Lying felt so natural.

"Oh, it's okay Albarn, thank you" Kim took the juice from her hands before giving a smile, obviously fake. She can sense it. Kim was obviously ticked because she took soo long. She smirked inwardly, she kept her face apologetic though.

"Once again, I-I'm very sorry." She gave a small bow to add the effect. She looked at Jacqueline before saying, "Sorry for interrupting." In which Jacqueline nodded at. "Excuse me." She bowed again before leaving.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

School finally ended. Maka got her books and started walking towards her locker. She placed her things there before closing it. She went out the school and started walking to her small apartment. Well school was fairly boring to her. She wish she could just go back to her old school with Soul. She wish she could just drop the act and finally be herself, and maybe those annoying pest would know their places. She decided to take a shortcut, eager to finally get out of these annoying short skirt. She looks pathetic, or at least that's what she thinks. She was wearing a red plaid skirt, a white button up shirt with puffed sleeves, under a faded yellow sweater vest. A typical innocent look. Though she'd rather wear jeans or shorts than a skirt. She walked at the dark alley, her so called shortcut. Some may say that she's an idiot for going there, but meh, she'll manage.

She only managed to take five steps before she was knocked towards the wall by some brown haired guy, seemingly in his teens, maybe only a few years older than her. Oh how she just wants to get home already. The guy in front of her smirked. Her face remained expressionless though.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't walk on dark alleys, little girl." The guy chuckled. "Guess you're not lucky today, ey? Give us everything ya' got and we'll let you go unharmed." _'We'?_ She looked behind they guy, only to see two more, a guy with blond hair and another guy with dark brown hair. She sighed.

"Ganging up a helpless lone damsel? Some gentlemen you are." She said in a monotonous voice. The guy holding her by her collar was obviously shocked at her response, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Why you... watch your words ya' little shit. You may be a girl, but I ain't afraid to hit ya'" Maka suddenly smirked at his response.

"Yadda, yadda. You're so noisy. Just shut the fuck up before any of you get hurt. Let go of me, you don't know who you're dealing with." She said, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"The only one's that's gonna get hurt here is you. You're the one who doesn't know who you're dealing with." The guy was furious. He continued to lift Maka up, until only her tip of her Mary Jane shoes were connected to the ground.

"Try me." With those two words, the guy finally snapped. He pulled back his right arm before going for a punch at her face. But before his can meet her, her right arm shot up and caught it. She gave him an ice cold glare before quickly grabbing hold of his wrist and twisting his arm, making him let go of her, Before kneeing him. The other two started to take action after seeing their, probably, leader get hurt. One tried to grab hold of her, but only managed to grab her right arm. She quickly tugged her arm and twisted her body before kicking his leg, making him lose balance and fall. She gave him a kick on his side, hearing a sickening crack. And eventually kicking the side of his head, making him pass out.

The last blond looked at her in astonishment. She gave him a glare, making him visibly flinch. He looked back at his dark haired friend and to her before scurrying off. She felt some one move behind her, she moved aside, quickly avoiding the punch directed to her. She almost forgot about the boss. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her and kneeing his stomach, making him spit blood, before delivering a punch at his face. He started coughing as he sat on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He suddenly asked before coughing.

"You don't need to know." She paused for a while "I actually thought I might get to use this." She said more to herself. She took out her pocket knife and clicked a small silver button, making the black blade pop out. She looked at the guy again. "Have you heard of _'DS'_?" She watched as an unreadable emotion flicked at his eyes for a split second. "I'm a friend of theirs." She gave the guy one last smirk while flipping the pocket knife close and shoving it back to the black back strapped to her thigh. She cracked her knuckles before turning around. "Well time to go home!" She said while stretching her arms up as she begins to walk away. A second or so while walking, she suddenly dodged her head to the left, avoiding an object being thrown at her. "Don't even think about it." She said without turning as she continued to walk. "But seriously, a shoe? Quite desperate aren't we?"

"Fuck off!" She only laughed at the angry growl in response.

But what she didn't knew, is that a certain _someone _saw everything.

_"What's 'DS'?' The person thought._

**AN**: BAM! FINISHED AT LAST. I. Swore it looked longer... Okay, I'm gonna say this now. I am very sorry for any mistakes. I type on my phone. On the 'notes' application. It has no grammar check, nor spell check. Done. See you on next update... I guess? Please review ~!


End file.
